


sleepwalk back to the battle site

by clavicular



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Codependency, Consensual Kink, Dark Romance, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, References to parallel universes, references to murder and abusive behaviours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We begin the way all good fairy tales do. With an innocent youth lost in the woods... and a monster."</i>
</p><p>This isn't the story you think you know. But maybe all paths lead to the same place, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepwalk back to the battle site

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/gifts).



> Written for scottsredhoodie, for the prompt "soul mates". 
> 
> Warnings at the end of the fic.

Scott holds his breath as Peter winds rope around his wrists, tensing every time their skin brushes. He's kneeling on the bed with his hands behind his back, and with Peter behind him out of sight, his focus is reduced to that single point of contact. The rest of the room fades from his awareness. All he can think about is the rope coiling around him, Peter's thumb sliding across the back of his hands. 

 

"You're anxious," Peter says, tightening the last knot. 

 

He cups Scott's chin in his hands and guides him backwards. Scott has no choice but to go with it. His shoulders hit Peter's abdomen, head dragged back against Peter's chest, and Scott's breath hitches. The position leaves his throat exposed. 

 

"Isn't that how you want me?" Scott asks. 

 

Peter's finger teases the corner of his mouth.

 

"Not tonight," Peter says. Scott can hear the smile in his voice. "Not yet." 

 

Scott snorts and shuts his eyes. 

 

"Okay, well, you just let me know." 

 

Peter's fingertips trace the line of his eyelashes, slow and gentle. It's a strange sensation, not entirely comfortable, but it fills something in Scott like swallowing honey, thick and sweet. He goes still, heart beat steady, and holds that feeling in his chest. 

 

"Have you ever thought about all the ways we could have met?" Peter asks. 

 

He maps the curve of Scott's eyebrows and then the slope of Scott's nose. Scott breaths slowly, trying not to disturb the air. 

 

"Infinite universes, infinite possibilities," Peter murmurs. 

 

"And every one of them working to bring us together?" Scott asks, soft and grinning. But the sarcasm is only for show. 

 

Peter buries his face in Scott's hair and clutches his cheek. The pressure lingers long after he drops his hand. 

 

"Of course." 

 

Scott has thought about it. About all the ways things could have gone differently. Rainstorms instead of clouds, a chance remark at the wrong moment, a path not taken, and can he really believe anything else would have led them both here? He thinks about a tiny bookshop in Sacramento, about catching a stranger's eye between the shelves, and what if he'd looked left instead of right? What if they'd never found each other? But maybe they always would have. Scott's not sure about fate, but Peter makes him believe in far more impossible things.  

 

"Stand up," Peter says.

 

Scott startles, and tugs at the bindings on his wrists. He's unsure how he's going to manage that, but Peter's hands come up to steady his shoulders, easing him backwards off the bed. 

 

"Have you thought about it?" Peter asks, turning Scott around to face him. "About all the ways we might have loved each other?"

 

"Tell me," Scott says.

 

Instead of answering, Peter kisses him. He jerks Scott's head back by his hair and captures his lips in one fluid movement. Scott exhales sharply and lets out a tiny, helpless moan that's lost against Peter's mouth. It's always this way, though: Peter taking him apart, taking everything from him, and all Scott wants is to  _give._ They're undressed already, nothing between them but skin and friction, and it's still not enough. Scott whines in frustration and strains against Peter's grip on his hair, but he can't deepen the kiss. He feels Peter's mouth curve into a smile. 

 

"We could have been a fairy tale," Peter says. He sits on the bed and pulls Scott into his lap, arms around him, nails dragging across his back. "I would have torn you apart."

 

A shiver runs down Scott's spine, but he can't help smiling. "Are you sure about that? I think I could take you." 

 

Peter laughs. "I wouldn't want you if you couldn't."

 

He reaches for the lube already lying on the bed and coats his fingers with it. Scott shifts where he's straddling Peter, looking to give him better access, and carefully presses his face into Peter's shoulder. He's still struggling a little to balance with his arms behind his back, but Peter won't let him fall. 

 

"So how do we meet?" Scott asks. "In this fairy tale of yours?" 

 

Peter's slick fingers tease Scott's hole, making him squirm. Peter hums thoughtfully.

 

"We begin the way all good fairy tales do. With an innocent youth lost in the woods... and a monster."

 

"Yeah?" Scott gasps, as Peter pushes a finger inside him. 

 

"You're so vulnerable. All alone and terribly frightened; it's too much for someone like me to resist."

 

He fucks Scott slowly, opening him up as Scott writhes and pants on his fingers, adds more each time Scott starts getting used to the stretch. 

 

"I wouldn't kill you, of course. I could never kill you. Infinite possibilities be damned, there is no universe where that's true." Scott trembles as Peter withdraws his hand to add more lube. It's hard not to whine at the loss, momentary though it is. He can hear Peter's smirk when he speaks again. "I might hurt you, though. Would you like that?" 

 

He thrusts back into Scott so abruptly it steals the air from Scott's lungs. 

 

"Well, Scott?" Peter asks. "Would you like me to hurt you? Get you down on the forest floor and dig my teeth into those pretty hips of yours? Leave marks that might fade but change you forever, make you  _mine_?"

 

"Yes," Scott pants. "God,  _yes_."

 

"And afterwards, we'd be forever. Nothing could keep us apart."

 

Scott moans wordlessly and Peter drags him forward until he can lower himself onto Peter's cock. He goes down easily, hungry for it, needy whimpers escaping his lips. Once Peter's completely inside him, they take a moment to catch their breath. 

 

"Nothing?" Scott asks, pressing their foreheads together. He grins a little, teasing. "What if there was someone else?"

 

"I'd kill them," Peter says. He jerks his hips up, making Scott gasp. "Or maybe I'd make you do it."

 

His hands close around Scott's waist and encourage him to keep up the motion. With Peter's help, Scott gets himself into a rhythm. He's so desperate already, it's not long before he's getting close.

 

"Would I still love you, if you killed someone?"

 

"You'd forgive me," Peter says. "You'd understand." He sounds breathless now too, and his grip tightens on Scott until it's almost painful. "You'd have to."

 

And Scott finds himself nodding. He fucks Peter faster, matching Peter's shallow upward thrusts as best he can. There's no gentleness left between them, only need. 

 

"Forever," Peter murmurs, and suddenly this isn't a joke any more, suddenly Scott has to  _know._  


"But what if you - What if we couldn't? What if you died?"

 

Peter grabs the back of Scott's neck and forces him to look up into Peter's eyes.

 

"I'd come back for you," Peter says. "I swear, I'd claw my way back from Hell for you, Scott."

 

Scott gasps, and then he's coming so hard he can almost feel his bones shifting, his body being remade anew. Peter fucks him through it, and his fingers dig into Scott's hip like he's seeking a mark that doesn't exist. When Peter comes, Scott's name is a wolf's howl on his tongue. 

 

*

 

"There are universes out there just like that," Peter says later, after he's untied Scott and they've cleaned each other up. They're pressed together under the bedsheets now, warm and close. "Universes where I've killed. Universes where I've died. Universes where I've hurt you so deeply it will stay with you forever. And in every single one of them you're lying in my arms, because I could never give you up. Infinite universes, and in every one of them, we're together."

 

Scott shifts closer into Peter's embrace, arms tightening around him. "I'd rather have this one," he says.

 

There's a long pause. Peter's voice is soft when he speaks again.

 

"I want them all."

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Everything that happens in this fic is consensual, but references are made to Scott and Peter's canon relationship and the violence in that relationship is romanticised by the characters.


End file.
